gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Agnes Petersson
Name: Agnes Jasmine Armstrong-Petersson Age: 42 ( in season 1 and 2 ) 43 ( in season 3 and in TAWOG: the movie ) 47 ( in TAWOG: after years ) 36 (In RC's version) Species: cat. Appearance: golden long hair, black stripes on shes cheeks, olive drab green skin and blue hair band. Debut episode: new family. Voice actor: Eliza Jane Schneider. personality she is a gentle,nice and shy girl. she is one of the nicest mothers in Elmore. she is nice at every people, except enemies and Bullies. Family Robin Petersson she loves him, but she thinks sometimes he takes it to seriously. Conny Petersson she likes him, but she doesn't really likes when he doing dumb things like burn things,saying dumb words,is spiteful at Beckie and refuses to clean his room, but she loves him anyway. Beckie Petersson she loves her because she helping the family, clean the wash and everything. Lilly Petersson she likes her youngest daughter in the house and wants to do baby things with her, but Lilly doesn't like it. Pac she have always wanted a puppy, but never get one, so she bought a puppy named Pac for Beckie's 12 year old birthday. she is always nice and gentle at him. Friends Nicole Watterson shes best friend and she learn Nicole to cook other food from other states. Richard Watterson she likes him, but she thinks he is little lazy. Penny Flitzgard she is close friends with her. Enimies and Rivals Tobias he always trying to take away Beckie from Darwin and she always says to hims parents when he does it. Mr.Small she dont like him really like the others in the family. Principal Brown she thinks he is unfair and unnecessary. appearance she has four clothes style in the show and the movies. 1. in season 1 and 2 she has a blue long armed shirt, black skirt and blue hair band. 2. in season 3 and TAWOG: the movie she has a white linen with a one grey stripe on it , a short blue jacket, black jeans, hair up and black hair band. 3. in some episodes she has a white shirt, blue pants and a green hair band. 4. in TAWOG: after years she has a blue long dress with small dots, glasses and white flower on shes hair. in some episodes like " the camp " or " the vacation " she has a white linen and yellow skirt. in episode " the memory " it revals when she was 28 years old, she has a golden heart neckless,had pearls in shes hair, light pink mom shirt, white pants and white socks. in the episode " the sleepwalker " she has a white dress as a pjamas. in the episode "the vacation" she has a light red swimsuit. She was influenced by Nicole Watterson. Gallery Agnes.png|In RC's version (I know, she looks like a teen) Category:Cats Category:Green Category:Nice Category:Gentle Category:Petersson-Armstrong Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Gumbaverse